The invention relates to a stabilizer assembly for a motor vehicle, comprising a first stabilizer and a second stabilizer, which are rotatable relative to each other.
Such stabilizer assemblies are used in active chassis to suppress or control the rolling movements of the vehicle body when driving around bends. Here, the two stabilizers are rotated or pre-stressed with respect to each other hydraulically, mechanically or electromechanically as a function of the driving condition. DE 44 43 809 A1 describes for example such an assembly, in which the ends of the two stabilizers can be braced with respect to each other by means of a hydraulic rotary drive. Such rotary drives must be produced with close tolerances and be sealed in a costly manner. They are therefore expensive. In addition, in operation, they are relatively intensive as regards maintenance, and susceptible to problems. In order to apply the necessary torque, the rotary drives must also be sufficiently dimensioned, the weight of the rotary drives having to be additionally received by the bearing of the stabilizers.